Perspectiva
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: "Se eu pudesse, escolheria ser uma gota. Ascender do seio da terra, homizio de nascença. Mudar de forma para transcender, depois de olhar o mundo de cima até que a Terra chorasse e desse vazão aos sentimentos derramando o precioso elemento de volta ao solo." Pois tudo na vida é uma questão de perspectiva.


**Perspectiva**

**Kaline Bogard**

Quando uma gota se desprende da nuvem semota no céu descreve um percurso que a muitos passa despercebido. Sempre me indagado quantas pessoas erguem o rosto e sentem aquele pingo trazido pelo vento, gêmeo de outras centenas, milhares de pequenos fragmentos que somados se transformam em algo maior.

Lúgubres pessoas que não tem tempo de parar por alguns segundos e apreciar. Apenas apreciar uma dádiva da natureza. Um toque carinhoso e gentil, a água essencial para a continuidade da vida, que vem pelo ar ao léu, suave o bastante para tocar a pele e desmanchar-se para reiterar o ciclo. Pois uma gota se acaba na imersão, seja de encontro ao solo, de encontro a mais água. Ou a seres vivos, coisas criadas por esses seres. O fim.

Uma gota de água. Infinita no curto espaço em que desliza pelo céu, quando um novo mundo se pesponta no simples existir. Ou talvez não. Talvez você me diga que é impossível existir todo um mundo dentro de uma simples partícula de chuva.

Você pode estar certo. Ou não.

Tudo é uma questão de perspectiva. Quando se encara o universo com uma visão macro, uma gota é menos do que nada na imensidão do Universo. Mas se seus olhos estão cobertos com a visão micro, então você compreenderá que uma pequena gota de água pode ser como o maremoto destruidor para milhares de invisíveis e pequeninos organismos.

Ei de repetir então, tudo se resume a perspectiva.

Eu gostaria de ser como uma gota de chuva e fazer parte do ciclo de renovação. Donaire se mostra meu desejo. E irrealizável. Meu existir não é tão tênue ou diáfano. Pelo contrário.

Vou trazer um pouco da minha perspectiva. Nasci no lugar certo: um ponto qualquer da Zona Norte do Rio de Janeiro. Lugar de cartão postal, seguro e bonito. Atraía pessoas de todos os lugares do mundo.

Dali saí para outras áreas, porque era necessário apaziguar a violência urbana que acometia o Rio de Janeiro. Uma guerra civil diária. Cada manhã nos presenteava com uma incerteza, e esse caminho não foi minha escolha própria. Eu nunca tive a chance de decidir meu destino. Nunca.

Se eu pudesse, escolheria ser uma gota. Ascender do seio da terra, homizio de nascença. Mudar de forma para transcender, depois de olhar o mundo de cima até que a Terra chorasse e desse vazão aos sentimentos derramando o precioso elemento de volta ao solo.

Mas, como disse antes, a palavra chave é perspectiva. Nascendo como nasci, tive a chance de conhecer o Dante. Garoto de sorte, bem acolhido por um lar adotivo. Pouco eu conhecia da família, de seus afetos e desafetos. O ouvia falar sempre bem e cheio de amor pelos seus entes queridos. Quiçá me fosse dada igual dádiva.

No fim das contas não éramos amigos, óbvio. Apenas colegas de trabalho. E que combinação! Ambos explosivos e indetiveis. Dante, movido por um senso de vingança absurdo e fenomenal que ditava cada um de seus incertos passos. Eu? Eu era movida por... não sei dizer. Nunca soube dizer qual era o impulso que me movia. Conhecia a razão do meu existir. Mas... poderia fazer disso uma razão suficiente para...

Não. A quem quero enganar? Nesse ponto me comparo à chuva que não escolhe onde estar, nem com quem. Apenas se permite levar, até o momento em que deixa de ser. Peço perdão caso minhas reflexões se repitam a ponto de admoestar. Tenho a tendência pouco honrada à divagação. Gosto de supor que meu pensamento é complexo e aprofundado, tal qual um dos filósofos que ilustram tão bem os livros do saber. Parca camuflagem que me protege da insegurança do "a qualquer momento".

Não me julgue. Moro no Rio de Janeiro, um dos lugares mais lindos do Brasil. Porém, dia após dia, sigo em incursão com meu parceiro de trabalho rumo ao Morro da Macaca. As relações entre os moradores da Comunidade e a polícia andam abaladas.

Aí repousa a ênfase em minha preocupação. Posso deixar de existir _a qualquer momento_.

Como tive o cuidado de mencionar antes: meu parceiro Dante estava obcecado por vingança. Ele juntou as peças do quebra-cabeças e esbarrou em Zé Maria, um pretenso membro da Facção, e provável responsável pela morte de seus pais biológicos. Por muito, muito pouco o próprio Dante não perdera sua vida no atentado monstruoso que ficou conhecido no Brasil inteiro. E pelo qual Zé Maria está foragido, apesar de bradar ao vento que não cometeu tal hediondo homicídio.

Nada é suficiente para Dante.

Ele assumiu para si a famigerada missão de fazê-lo zerar o débito, talvez com a própria vida.

Tal obsessão não se limitou a um único alvo. Logo o rancor se estendeu ao filho de Zé Maria. Um rapaz chamado Juliano, ex-lutador de MMA que se afastara para ensinar as crianças carentes do Morro da Macaca.

Perspectiva. Reforço e repito para você, se é que ainda estás a acompanhar minha confusa e trêmula narrativa. Ou devo antepor sua desistência em prosseguir, enfadado por tantas palavras?

Serei ousada e confiarei que seguira comigo até o final.

Pois bem, a vida ganha novos tons diante da forma como a encaramos. No instante em que conheci Juliano, compreendi a verdade. Ele não era uma má pessoa, não era um bandido. Seus olhos eram bravios e honestos. Seus gestos, carregados de boa vontade, traiam o coração generoso e a retidão. Eu fui capaz de enxergar isso.

Para Dante, qualquer morador da Comunidade estava marcado com o selo da incorreção, da falta de caráter e ausência valores. Tratava-os de forma dura, desconfiada e pouco afável.

Rótulos.

Marcas como qualquer outra, que dependiam apenas do lugar em que você nasceu. Ou do lugar em que está naquele determinado momento de sua existência.

Posso dar um exemplo?

Remeto-me à parábola da gota de chuva. Quando suave e terna, se torna símbolo de renovação. Mas se acompanhada de ventos fortes e trovões... a mesma água assusta e se torna pouco quista. Ao contrário, é indesejada.

Se você tem a sorte de nascer com a tarja "Copacabana" ou "Ipanema", bem... farão canções sobre você. Ninguém irá te deitar olhar desaprovador e a simples menção de sua origem trará sorriso ao rosto das pessoas, pois tais palavras são associadas à riqueza e boa sina.

Se porventura o destino não lhe foi cordial, e em seu berço pairam o peso da "Periferia" e "Comunidade", então cada passo dado é sinônimo de luta, preconceito, faces viradas e julgamento antecipado, onde o réu será considerado culpado mesmo que seu único crime tenha sido nascer no lugar errado.

Entretanto, sejamos sinceros, periferia não é sinônimo de coisa ruim e lixo da sociedade. Existem pessoas maravilhosas, guerreiras, honestas e valorosas. Assim como gente mau caráter existe em qualquer lugar do mundo, até mesmo nos que se assemelham ao paraíso.

O que muda a maneira como encaramos cada um desses grupos é a lente do preconceito. Nunca tive problema em compreender além da mortalha da hipocrisia. Não via, nos moradores da periferia, apenas almas perdidas e carentes de humanidade. Era capaz de visualizar batalhadores resilentes, enfrentando o julgo inescapável da sociedade, da melhor forma possível. Os honrados que salvariam Sodoma e Gomorra nas histórias antigas.

Eis me perdida em divagações e reflexões, embora não me afaste totalmente de onde quero chegar.

Está longe de mim a mera intenção de difamar. Não desejo que crie uma imagem monstruosa de Dante. Ele não é um garoto ruim.

Apenas amargurado pelo rancor, movido pela dor e sedento de vingança.

A essa altura você já é capaz de adivinhar o final dessa história, não é? Tanto rodeio de minha parte para chegar ao fim, para auferir o ponto máximo e encerrar a narrativa só pode significar uma única coisa: terminarei de contar um "era uma vez" que não se encerra no "felizes para sempre".

Dizem que as grandes histórias são as que trazem grandes tragédias. Temo que assim o seja. E todas essas confusas palavras vem a mim em menos de um segundo, o derradeiro tempo que tenho para contar-te o que houve.

No primeiro momento em que coloquei os olhos em Juliano compreendi o quanto aquele menino precisava de ajuda. E em quanto Dante poderia ajudá-lo se não estivesse completamente cego pelo ódio.

O atrito escondia muito mais do que ambos estavam dispostos a aceitar. Mas eu via: a troca de olhares, a desculpa para o contato físico. A tensão acumulada. Nascidos como Romeu e Julieta, cada um do lado errado de uma guerra.

Carregavam nos ombros amarras que não os permitia tornar-se livres. Amarras que se tornavam indestrutíveis graças ao orgulho e teimosia dos inexperientes garotos. O preço que pagaram? Mais caro possível. E talvez nunca soubessem de tudo o que abriram mão.

O conflito entre a policia e a comunidade chegou ao auge. A nossa unidade foi convocada para pacificação. E isso nunca significa uma coisa boa. O confronto foi inevitável. O total de vitimas seria festim para a mídia sensacionalista. Embora eu já não tivesse esperança de testemunhar tamanha tristeza. O meu "a qualquer momento" finalmente me encontrou.

Apenas uma vítima me interessou; pois é fácil deduzir o seu destino. Destino este que não veio em igualdade de condições. Contudo regras deixam de existir em uma guerra, não é?. E é isso que temos no Rio de Janeiro. Todos contra a Periferia.

Por um segundo... não... por menos de um segundo os dois se encararam e o mundo parou. Mil perspectivas se afloraram nesse imensurável instante. Histórias que nunca seriam realidade, porque o que Dante e Juliano tinham, era menos do que mereciam.

O brilho de algo semelhante ao arrependimento surgiu nos olhos de Dante. Tive luz o bastante para ver isso. Juliano, não.

Tudo é uma questão de perspectiva.

Quem sou eu, você se pergunta? Eu sou a bala que Dante guardava no tambor de sua arma, especialmente para se vingar de Zé Maria. Eu fui o projétil que atravessou o coração de Juliano no que seria conhecido como o Massacre no Morro da Macaca.

E tudo o que eu sonhava ser era uma ínfima gota de chuva.


End file.
